Un jour peut être
by OffiiciiAal96
Summary: Edward quitte Bella et la laisse sombrer dans une terrible dépression.Ne supportant plus son absence, elle se jeta d'une falaise ...Seulement, Jacob ne vint pas la sauver ni Alice ...Pourtant, un homme la sauvera et la gardera en vie .
1. Prologue

Une ruelle sombre dans Londres , trop banal pour commencer une histoire mais pour la finir ...

La pluie martelait rageusement les carreaux. Comme si elle voulait les casser et s'en servir d'arme contre lui. Lui, un homme de 23 ans assis par terre tel un mendiant sans en être un de tout évidence ... Ses vêtement , trempés mais soignés, réveillaient une magnifique musculature. Sa veste noire gisait à ses pieds. L'homme avait le regard vide à l'instar d'un mort . Sa peau , plus pâle que la normale, semblait dépourvue de défauts comme si il avait été sculpté dans du marbre . L'étrangeté de ses iris noires aurait terrifiés les plus ardus. Le temps allait à l'orage. Le tonnerre et les éclairs jouaient avec la pluie. Le froid ne l'importunait plus et cela depuis longtemps . Des milliers de choses ne lui faisaient plus rien : la maladie , la mort , ... Toutes ces choses qui tuaient pendant que lui était là assis en les attendant. Il n'existait qu'une seule façon d'en finir : les Volturi . Et elle ? Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout, il la laisserait seule face à son monde .

Il chassa rapidement ses pensées morbides et se plongea dans la contemplation de son visage .Une peau aussi pâle que la sienne, des yeux bruns et des cheveux de la même teinte, telle était la représentation de la femme de sa vie qu'il avait gardé en mémoire.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la ruelle humide .Il savait qui était cette personne mais refusait catégoriquement d'y penser .Une jeune femme plus jeune que lui sortis de l'ombre. Elle était resplendissante Le manteau noir qu'elle portait la fondait parfaitement dans le décor sombre et lugubre de la ruelle .Contrairement à lui, elle avait de magnifiques yeux dorés mais cette même peau pâle. Il se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea avec qui la déplu fortement, sûrement trop habituée à être idolâtrée par tous sans exception. Elle avait une chevelure blonde tout comme, encore une fois, lui.

- Mon pauvre Carlisle, commença la jeune et jolie femme, tu es vraiment dans un piteux état.

Elle scruta avec attention la ruelle pour finir sur le dénommé nouvelle arrivante s'attarda sur les yeux du jeune homme .Lui, restait impassible et savait qu'elle ferai tout pour le faire réagir .

- C'est donc ici que tu te terre depuis plus d'un mois. Dans ce trou à rats ...  
- C'était ici que j'habitais avant d'être transformé, s'emporta-t-il alors qu'il s'était juré de rester calme.

Les yeux de Carlisle avaient pris une lueur meurtrière mais se repris rapidement .

- Pourquoi, Rosalie, ne fais-tu donc pas comme les autres en me laissant seul ?, demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix .  
- Là, n'est pas la question , Carlisle ! , fulmina-t-elle à son tour, Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?Esmée est partie, Carlisle ! Te rends-tu compte ?  
- J'en suis terriblement désolé, Rosalie mais je ne l'aimais plus.  
- Oui, nous l'avions remarqué et c'est pour cette raison , je suppose, que Bella est enceinte de toi !

D'ailleurs, pensa Rosalie, elle avait accouché un peu avant qu'elle ne parte chercher Carlisle .

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire !

Rosalie s'avança lentement vers son interlocuteur .

- Dans ce cas, raconte-là moi ...


	2. Cri et peur incontrôlée

- Rosalie, je veux bien te raconter toute l'histoire mais ne me blâme pas

Rosalie acquiesça d'un signe le tête et regarda son père dans les yeux . Elle avait déjà entendu la version de Bella mais était curieuse de savoir les événement selon Carlisle. Celui-ci soupira et fui le regard insoutenable de sa fille .Carlisle ouvrit la bouche pour conter son incroyable histoire mais un humain passa juste à ce moment précis. Rosalie soupira bruyamment, elle voulait tellement savoir.

Lui, en revanche, retint sa respiration, il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus d'un mois . Il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable . Rosalie fulminait à cause de la lenteur de l'homme qui passait. Il était certes un peu saoul mais avait remarqué le danger dans les yeux de la jeune femme et avait pressé le pas. Carlisle ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire .

- Bon, s'il te plaît ! Commence, je dois te dire une chose de la plus haut importance !

La dernière phrase avait échappé à Rosalie qui se traita d'idiote mentalement. Il la regardait avec des grands yeux .  
- Vas-y ! Dis-la moi !

- Chacun son tour, Carlisle . Tu commences .

Carlisle la regarda d'un air hautement désapprobateur mais savait pertinemment qu'il le valait mieux ne pas marchander avec elle . Rosalie le regardait intensément , elle n'en pouvais plus et voulait savoir.

- Rosalie, avant de commencer , j'aimerais te dire même si tu le sais déjà que je n'étais pas d'accord de partir ...

_Flash Back ( Histoire ) _

J'étais revenu plusieurs fois à Forks pour voir comment Bella allait. Son état empirait de jour en jour même Jacob ne trouvait aucune lueur de vie dans ses yeux. Elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait plus et ne sortait que pour aller travailler . Elle ne vivait plus et avait des envies de mort . Bella y pensait souvent, même trop souvent . Charlie me suppliai de revenir mais Edward m'en aurait voulu toute l'éternité . Ce soir-là, j'étais resté à la maison car l'état de Bella chutait gravement .

- Allô, Carlisle ?

Charlie semblait réellement paniqué .Je regardais ma montre. 20 heures . Pourquoi Charlie m'appellerait-il à cette heure si tardive ? Le moral de Bella aurait-il encore baissé ?

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il , Charlie ?  
- Bella ! Elle a disparu ! Je ne la trouve nulle part ! Jacob ne répond pas au téléphone !

Jacob ? Pas à la réserve ? Pourquoi serait-il parti ? Soudain, une vision d'horreur me traversa l'esprit .  
La falaise sur la réserve ! Et Bella qui avait des envies de mort ! Elle savait très bien qu'il ne serait pas là, ce soir ! Avec le temps de ce soir, si elle sautait , elle ne survivrait pas . Et moi qui ne pouvais pas aller sur la réserve mais sa vie était en danger .Charlie arrivait sûrement trop tard même s'il faisait des excès de vitesse . Bella avait tout prévu sauf une chose : mon choix ...

- Je sais où elle est ,dis-je avant de raccrocher .

J'accourais vers la porte et sortis .Je serais beaucoup plus rapide si je courais plutôt qu'en voiture , pensais-je .Je traversais les bois et me rendis sur la réserve . J'étais trop lent à mon goût . La vie de Bella était en jeu . Edward serait encore plus brisé et irai certainement voir les Volturi . Un cri déchira le bruit sourd des vagues . Je sus directement qui était à l'origine de cet effroyable cri .Je vis Bella tomber dans l'eau en évitant de justesse les rochers . J'étais paralysé par l'image que je venais de avait si violemment touché l'eau qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'elle en soit morte .

Je plongeai cependant dans l'eau . Bella était inconsciente et n'avait plus que de l'eau dans ses poumons. Je la pris dans mes bras et rejoignis rapidement la plage .Elle était en hypothermie et mon corps glacial n'arrangerait rien à la situation. Elle ne respirait plus , sa peau était encore plus pâle que la mienne et ses lèvres ,normalement rose, étaient violacées . Mais pourtant, j'entendais les faibles battements de son cœur . Pourrait-elle survivre juste le temps que je la ramène à la maison ? Et les loups qui se rapprochaient ... Je commençais à courir en direction de ma maison . Son cœur avait de plus en plus de mal à battre. Il fallait absolument que je me dépêche ! J'arrivais enfin à la maison , ma voiture était toujours garée devant mais une autre voiture y était aussi . Celle d'Alice ...

Elle m'attendait sur le pas de la porte et regarda le corps de Bella sans vie avec effroi. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait certainement pleuré. Alice leva la main en direction de Bella .

- Elle ... Elle est morte ?

- Non ! Ecoute! Son cœur bat toujours mais faiblement .

Une lueur d'espoir traversa son visage . Je lui fis signe d'ouvrir la porte . Alice s'exécuta et j'entrais , couru vers la chambre d'Esmée. Je déposais Bella sur les draps blancs , Esmée avait toujours voulu avoir un lit pour se sentir un peu plus humaine .

- Alice, murmurais-je, apporte des couvertures .

Je l'avais seulement murmurer car je savais très bien qu'elle l'entendrais malgré qu'elle soit restée en bas . 2 secondes plus tard, j'avais une pile de couvertures à mes côtés . Il fallait enlever ses vêtements pour qu'elle se réchauffer . J'entrepris ce travail. Etant trop bouleversée , Alice partit . Je ne pouvais augmenter trop brusquement la température de son corps au risque de provoquer un choc thermique . Une peur incontrôlée m'envahi, elle ne pouvais pas mourir ! Elle ne devait pas mourir ! Ce moment fut le plus éprouvant de ma vie, je pense . La vie de Bella était la seule qui me préoccupait . Je crois que si elle n'avait pas repris rapidement quelques couleurs, j'aurais certainement cassé des meubles . Mais elle ne pouvait respirer à cause de l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons . Je commençais le bouche-à-bouche . J'entendis des pas dans mon dos . Une main se posa sur mon dos .

- Tu peut arrêter, Carlisle, dit Alice toute joyeuse, elle va bientôt se réveiller et mets-la sur le côté, elle risque de recracher beaucoup d'eau .  
- Alice, je suis médecin , je ne suis pas stupide, dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Bella toussota et recracha , effectivement, beaucoup d'eau . Vraiment beaucoup d'eau , je n'aurais jamais qu'elle pourrait avoir avaler autant d'eau ...Quand elle eut fini, elle se tourna vers moi . Bella avait des yeux vitreux à cause de la fatigue et surtout de sa chute . Bella posa une main sur ma joue comme pour vérifier que j'étais bien là . Alice s'approcha de Bella à pas lent . Pour une fois, elle ne sautillait pas, on aurait presque dit qu'elle flottait dans les airs tellement sa démarche était gracieuse.

- Carlisle, souffla Bella difficilement.

Tellement difficilement qu'elle toussa plusieurs fois . Elle posa une main sur sa gorge douloureuse .

- Ne parle pas, tu risquerais d'aggraver la situation , murmurais-je calmement .

Elle failli répliqué mais je la fis taire d'un regard . Je me levais et pris Bella dans mes bras pour la mettre de l'autre côté du lit . Au sec.

- Je vais chercher des vêtements et un verre d'eau pour Bella, dit Alice .

Heureusement, elle l'avait dit assez bas pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'interrogea du regard mais compris quand Alice revint avec un pyjama bleu, plusieurs sachets provenant de divers magasins et un verre d'eau . Elle posa habilement le verre sur la table de nuit et rangea le contenu des sachets dans le dressing .

- Oust, allez, on a besoin d'être en fille, dit Alice à haute voix, cette fois.

Je me levais et me dirigea vers la porte. Je me retournais brusquement pour mes dernières recommandations .

- Ne la fatigue pas trop et fait lui boire son verre d'eau .

Alice acquiesça avec ennui , ouvrit la porte et me poussa dehors . Une fois dans le salon, mon téléphone sonna . Jasper . Je n'eu même pas le temps de le saluer qu'il s'écria :

- Où est Alice ?  
- Jasper, calme-toi ! Elle est avec moi, à Forks .

Son souffle devint plus régulier , je suppose que j'aurais réagi de la même façon à l'égard d'Esmée .

- Carlisle , Esmée voudrais te parler .  
- Allô, Carlisle ?  
- Bonjour Esmée .

Entendre sa voix me faisait devenir plus calme, plus serein. Elle semblait réellement inquiète . Même si elle savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien m'arriver .

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ...

Comment allais-je lui expliquer l'incident avec Bella ?Mentir serait un cul de sac mais lui dire la vérité la rendrais terriblement inquiète .

- Si je suis resté à Forks c'est pour Bella , commençais-je douloureusement .

Esmée retenait sa respiration entendant que je continue . Je pouvais sentir une certaine crainte dans son silence . " Pourquoi ne continue-t-il pas ? " commenta Emmett .

- Bella s'est jetée du haut d'une falaise mais je l'ai sauvée et Alice est entrain de s'occuper d'elle .

Je crus entendre un certain brouhaha et finalement la voix de Rosalie qui demandait le silence . Alice arriva à mes côtés et laissa un petit mot à mon intention . Elle partit avec sa nouvelle voiture. Une voiture que lui avait payé Jasper pour son " anniversaire " .Mais cependant, je n'en raffolais pas, je préférais ma Mercedes noire . Il faudrait aussi que je prévienne l'Hôpital de mon arrivée temporaire .Ils ne chercheront sûrement même pas à savoir pourquoi je suis revenu après plusieurs mois d'absence .

- Je dois y aller. Je t'aime, murmurais-je .  
- Je t'aime aussi, me répondit-elle .

Je raccrochais et posai mon GSM sur la table du salon . Je m'emparais du papier et découvris l'écriture soignée d'Alice .

Papa ,  
Bella s'est endormie peut après s'être changée et oui, elle a bu son verre d'eau.  
Il se pourrait que demain elle aille beaucoup mieux et puisse enchaîner plusieurs phrases d'affilée .  
Si tu me cherches , je serais dans ma maison.

Je t'aime  
Alice

Je montais à l'étage pour voir ma petite protégée et la découvris regardant la splendeur la lune. Aucuns nuages ne gâchait une telle contemplation. Et dire qu'il en avait failli de peu pour que se soit sa dernière nuit . Si je n'avais pas été là, elle se serait certainement noyée sous les flots incessants de la mer . Je posai un main sur son épaule . Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle failli tomber à la renverse. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres . Bella me toisa longuement avant de pleurer .

Elle éclata en sanglots, me provoquant une terrible peine. Je pris ma petite protégée dans mes bras et la berçai au rythme de ses sanglots . Bella se calma après plusieurs minutes dans mes bras . Elle s'écarta de moi et se tourna vers la lune qui était à présent cachée par de fins nuages .

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir sans le corps froid d'Edward , m'avoua-t-elle difficilement à cause de sa gorge.


	3. S'il te plaît endorstoi

Ou peut-être à cause de toute l'émotion qu'elle ressentait . Cette phrase lui semblait tellement douloureuse . Ce qui expliquerait sa voix tremblante . Peut-être devrais-je amener Esmée pour qu'elle puisse lui parler. Esmée , s'étant elle-même jetée d'une falaise, pourrait sûrement mieux la comprendre que n'importe qui . Bella était tellement mince , enfin plus tôt maigre que mince .

Edward n'aurait jamais dû partir ainsi ! Elle n'était plus rien , et le mot " rien " était encore trop faible. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la peine, une peine immense . Edward pensait dur comme fer qu'il avait perdu son âme en devenant ce qu'il est à présent or Bella avait perdu son âme sans pour autant voir été transformée. Sourirait-elle à nouveau ou serait-elle vouée à une mort proche ?Bella me fit face .Son regard fuyait le mien . Elle se mordit la lèvre - à son habitude .

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvée ? Et comment avez-vous su où j'étais ?  
- Je ne pouvais y échappé , murmurais-je résigné .

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre .

- Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai su où vous étiez , commençais-je , Votre père m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il ne vous trouvait pas et que Jacob ne répondait pas au téléphone. Vous aviez donc la falaise libre car vous saviez qu'il ne viendrait pas puisqu'il n'était pas là . J'en ai déduit que vous y seriez et sauteriez . Vous aviez tout prévu sauf mon choix. Mon choix n'étant pas de vous laisser mourir, je vous ai sauvée . Si Edward avait appris votre mort, il serait certainement allé chez les Volturi pour mourir à son tour .

D'une façon théâtrale , pensais-je , il n'aurait certainement pas voulu mourir sans avoir une magnifique sortie de scène aussi grandiose que triste .

Je reculais de quelques pas pour m'asseoir sur le lit à baldaquins d'Esmée . Un lit magnifique qui avait coûté une fortune . Le lit tirait dans les tons de blanc à écru en passant par le jaune pâle . Nous étions dans une pièce éclairée de façon remarquable . Même avec la faible lueur de la lune , la pièce était lumineuse . Une baie vitrée offrait un accès à une terrasse qui donnait sur un bois . Edward avait raison : le bleu allait à merveille à Bella.

_Arrêt temporaire du Flash Back_

Le conteur avait marqué une pause et s'était levé . Il faisait les cent pas . Rosalie le regardait, elle voulait lui poser une question mais n'était pas sûre que se soit le bon moment. Un silence de plomb régnait dans cette ruelle à présent. Le temps n'était plus à l'orage mais au crépuscule du soleil . Il allait faire jour dans 4 heures mais les vampires s'en fichaient éperdument . La vie leur était éternelle , ils ne dormaient plus, ne mangeaient plus . Ils ne se nourrissaient que de sang comme des bêtes sauvages . Leurs vies n'étaient faites que de sang et de meurtres. Mais l'homme qui faisait les cents pas, lui, en avait décidé autrement. Des vampires végétariens, voilà, ce qu'il était avec sa famille. Finalement, la jeune femme se décida à parler :

- Tu veux dire que tu avais déjà des sentiments pour elle ? demanda-t-elle innocemment .

Carlisle se figea et fit volte face à sa fille adoptive . Il resta interdit pendant un long moment avant de sourire. Un sourire franc , pas un sourire obligé. Il pensait que par bien des aspects de leurs personnalités étaient éloignées Bella et Rosalie mais par autant de traits de caractère, elles étaient proches . Cette question en était la preuve faite . Elles aimaient poser des questions auxquelles seul la personne concernée pouvait y répondre .

- Je me voilais la face en pensant que je ne faisais que la protéger . En y réfléchissant bien, je l'ai peut-être aimée dès notre première rencontre à l'hôpital malgré les circonstances. J'ai remercié par bien des façons Edward d'avoir sauvé Bella ce jour-là. Je pensais que je le faisais parce que j'étais fier de lui mais c'était pour une autre raison que je lui étais reconnaissant .

Rosalie avait aidé Bella pendant sa grossesse , son instinct maternel avait toujours été là mais n'avait jamais eu le chance de se développer. L'idée de savoir l'enfant de Carlisle et Bella dans les bras d'Alice lui brisait le cœur . Au début dégoutée par cette nouvelle , elle avait finalement aimé s'occuper de Bella . Carlisle pensait, lui aussi, à Bella . Elle lui manquait terriblement mais il était parti à l'instar d'Edward. Il était parti pour la protéger de sa famille . Mais ses efforts avaient ,apparemment, été réduit au néant . Au néant le plus complet.

- Bon, tu continues ? questionna Rosalie.

Carlisle pouffa de rire et acquiesça d'un signe furtif de la tête .

_Reprise du Flash Back_

Je fis signe à Bella de me rejoindre . Elle hésitait . Je me levai et approchai d'elle à pas lent pour ne pas l'effrayer . Elle voulu reculer mais buta contre la fenêtre .

- Mon corps est aussi froid que celui d'Edward . Peut-être arriveriez-vous à dormir avec moi .

Je lui tendit une main qu'elle ne saisit pas. Bella se contenta de fixer ma main . Son cœur s'affola, elle ne voulait pas trahir Edward . Mais si elle ne dormait pas, elle en mourrait et cela dans seulement quelques jours . Un humain n'aurait pas fait la différence entre elle et un mort-vivant . La vie lui échappait . Allais-je tenter l'humour pour la faire changer d'avis ?

- Ne faites pas l'idiote ! Je ne vais pas vous mordre ! , lançais-je en essayant de retenir mon sourire.

Ce fut réellement une tâche impossible. Bella essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son amusement mais n'y parvint pas . Certainement à cause de moi car malgré tous les efforts que j'avais fourni , je m'esclaffai après quelques secondes de retenue . Elle se ravisa et prit ma main . Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle souriait et cela grâce à ma blague qui n'était pas vraiment de très bon goût ( NdA = Encore une blague de nul ) . Bella frissonna lors du contact avec ma main. Je lâchais prise me rappelant soudain du froid de ma peau .

- Je suis désolé , m'excusais-je , j'oublie parfois combien je peux être glacial comparé à votre température .

Elle me sourit et déposa sa tête sur mon torse . Sa main prit la mienne .

- Votre température ne me dérange aucunement . C'est seulement que le fait qu'un autre ...

Elle marqua une pause pour soupirer . Sûrement pour s'encourager . Elle s'écarta de moi et me regarda dans les yeux . Bella tourna subitement la tête. Mon regard était-il trop lourd ? Trop interrogateur ? Ou n'était-elle tout simplement pas prête à me le dire ? Une immensité de questions pour une seule personne.

- Le fait qu'un autre homme vampire me touche me donne l'impression que je le trahi . C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas pris votre main au début mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance car lui vous fait confiance .

La trahison . Un sentiment tellement fort et perturbant à la fois .La trahison d'un être cher est sûrement le pire . Ce que je ne savais à ce moment est que j'allais le faire mais plus tard . Beaucoup plus tard . Alice avait prédit la venue d'Edward mais pas une date précise malheureusement. Je devais donc garder Bella en vie le temps qu'il revienne . Tâche facile pour un vampire me diriez vous? Et bien , non ! Non, car un vampire est sans nul doute plus fort et plus solide qu'un humain . Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi est-ce dur pour un vampire de garder un ( une dans le cas présent ) humain ( humaine ) en vie ... Mes bras encerclèrent la taille de ma protégée . Elle ne frissonnait plus à présent.

Bella me regardait dans les yeux . A une vitesse vampirique , je nous déposais sur le lit et mis Bella sous les couvertures . Je me surpris à penser qu'elle avait un visage magnifique . Même quand elle ne souriait pas . Je secouais la tête pour chasser de telles pensées à son égard . J'avais pris soin de faire cette action assez vite pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas .

- Comment vont les autres ? demanda Bella, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix .  
- Ils vont bien . Esmée a été très ... choquée pour l'incident de ce soir .

Je fis une pause . Je cherchais les mots pour introduire une question très pertinente .

- Est-ce vous voulez qu'elle vienne ? Pour que vous puissiez lui parler , réussis-je à articuler assez fort pour un humain .  
- Non, ça ira , me rassura ma protégée .

Je n'osais insister sur le sujet ce soir mais je lui reposerait la question plus tard .  
- Et Edward ?

Question piège . Qu'allais-je lui répondre ? C'était le même problème qu'Esmée sauf que je jouais avec sa souffrance cette fois.

- Alice a prédit son retour mais ne n'a pas encore une date précise .

Bella , tournée vers moi, partit dans ses pensées. Son esprit n'était plus avec moi . Des yeux sans expression me permettaient d'en être sûr . Quelques minutes passèrent . Des minutes de réflexion pour Bella et des minutes de contemplation pour moi . Elle revint brutalement à la réalité . Bella me fascinait .

- Bella, il faut dormir . Demain , vous rentrerez chez votre père . Je ne peux vous garder ici , susurrais-je .

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer mais n'y arriva pas. Son rythme cardiaque ne ralentissait pas.

- Edward me prenait dans ses bras pour que je m'endorme , avoua-t-elle .  
Si c'était la seule solution pour la faire dormir, je le ferais , pensais-je . Je pris Bella dans mes bras de marbre.  
- S'il te plaît, endors-toi, murmurais-je à son oreille .

L'effet fut immédiat ! Son rythme cardiaque baissa, et son souffle plus calme. Je savais à présent qu'elle dormirait dans mes bras chaque nuit...


	4. Réveil et crise du père

Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires =D

Megara 1 : Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires =)

Et honte à moi, j'avais oublié de dire que touts les personnages et lieux appartenaient à Stephenie Meyer. Voilà, c'est dit =D

**B**ella était déjà depuis longtemps dans le monde des rêves . Un monde auquel je ne serais jamais admis. Je me perdis dans l'illusion d'y revenir un jour ... Je ne pourrai jamais y revenir et cela ne fait plus de moi un homme mais un vampire. Je n'aurai jamais cru dire ça un jour mais elle avait réellement besoin de vampires dans son entourage pour survivre. Ce qui était étrange ... Très étrange ...

Je caressais la joue de Bella de mes doigts glacés. Elle réagit et prit ma main dans les siennes. Ma protégée sourit étrangement. Cependant, la voir sourire me disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être remonter la pente.

Bella était brisée. Son cœur avait été brisé par celui qu'elle aimait. Se jeter du haut d'une falaise n'était pas son idée la plus intelligente mais une façon de nous faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas bien. Une façon peu orthodoxe. Elle avait trop idéalisé Edward et cela l'avait conduit à une tentative de suicide.

Edward s'était conduit en véritable imbécile !

- Oublie-le, murmurais-je à ma petite protégée même si elle dormait profondément, Oublie-le ! Il t'a détruite. Tu passes à côté de beaucoup d'instants heureux à cause de lui.

Le matin, Bella était toujours dans mes bras. Elle semblait apaisée. Ma miraculée ouvrit les yeux, s'étira, laissa échapper un soupir et finit, par me regarder de ses yeux bruns.

- N'est-il pas temps de manger ?, demandais-je avec enthousiasme.

Bella acquiesça d'un signe de a tête, elle se leva péniblement à cause des maux qui s'étaient réveillés d'hier. Alice lui avait déjà préparé ses habits. Sans attendre, je me levai et sortis de la chambre pour m'essayer à la cuisine.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Je n'eus aucun mal à deviner que c'était, simplement, Charlie qui venait la voir après m'avoir sonné hier pendant qu' elle dormait. Je lui ouvrai et m'écartai du passage pour le laisser entrer.

- Où est Bella ? Elle va bien ? Qu'a-t-elle fait hier ? , me questionna-t-il, légèrement affolé.  
- En haut, elle se change. Alice lui a apporté des vêtements propres hier soir. Pour les autres questions, il vaudrait mieux les lui poser à elle, répondis-je serein.

Bella, qui avait entendu notre brève discussion, descendit lentement les escaliers. Elle était beaucoup mieux qu'il y a peu mais était toujours d'une pâleur effrayante.

L'odeur de la nourriture arrivait au salon. Les deux humains se tournèrent vers la cuisine sans dire un mot.

Charlie, étant très peu doué pour manifester ses sentiments, ne sut que faire en voyant sa fille. Mais je vis dans ses yeux une joie, un bonheur inimaginable. Cela se comprenait parfaitement.

Des larmes pelèrent sur les joues de Charlie. Il sortit, de la poche de son manteau, un mouchoir beige et essuya celles-ci.

Voyant le malaise de Bella face à la réaction de son père, je proposai à mon invité et à sa fille d'aller à la cuisine pour que nous puissions discuter de l'incident de la nuit précédente. Dans un silence de plomb, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pièce d'où provenait, pour moi, une odeur é se tourna vers Bella pendant que je leur servait à manger.

- Comment vas-tu ?, interrogea Charlie à l'intention de ma protégée.

Bella soupira et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je vais bien, ne te t'inquiète pas trop pour moi.

Son père ne semblait pas se contenter de cette maigre réponse mais n'insista pas pour autant. Il joua pendant un cours instant avec sa cuillère en tournoyant avec dans son café.

- Qu'as-tu fait hier ?

La visage de mon humaine se figea. L'atmosphère de la pièce se refroidit. S'il avait pu, il aurait certainement neigé.

On sentait très bien que cette question posait problème à sa fille. Le père toussota et m'interrogea du regard quant à son silence. Plus de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse demande.

- Bella a sauté d'une falaise, répondis-je pour briser ce silence insupportable.

Charlie manqua de s'étouffer avec un biscuit et devint rouge de colère. L'intéressée me fusilla du regard.

- Elle a quoi ?  
- J'ai sauté du haut d'une falaise !, s'emporta ma protégée.  
- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit, Carlisle ?  
- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'elle vous le dise en personne mais c'est raté.

Charlie se leva et marmonna :

- Allez, Bella. Viens. On s'en va.

Elle se leva, me salua et suivit son père qui me remercia d'avoir veillé sur Bella. En l'espace d'un instant, il sembla réellement énervé de n'avoir rien su faire. Cela me désolait profondément.

Je nettoyais en vitesse la cuisine et décidait de retourner à l'hôpital pour y demander une place au cas où ils auraient besoin de moi ici.

Arrivé à mon ancien lieu de travail, j'eus des souvenirs nostalgiques. Toutes les fois où j'avais sauvé des gens alors que d'autres médecins compétents n'avaient rien trouvé. L'écriteau " Entrée " où une personne avait ajouté un" H " devant et avait supprimé le " R " pour donner " Hentée ".Il y avait, certes, un fautes d'orthographe mais je souriais toujours en regardant ce mot.

J'entrai dans le bâtiment et m'adressais au directeur. J'eus une place sans difficulté. J'étais, à la limite, supplié de revenir. Maintenant, je devais aider Bella à s'en sortir avant qu'elle ne retombe dans une dépression encore plus important qu'à présent ... Je devais le faire pour elle mais aussi pour Edward.


	5. Sans vous, elle se perd

Stupide ! Voilà ce que je suis ! Stupide ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que je pense que j'étais capable de rester aussi longtemps sans boire du sang ! Même moi, qui avait un certain nombre d'année derrière moi, j'avais failli tuer une charmante infirmière qui me faisait les yeux doux depuis au moins 30 minutes ! Cela m'apprendra à ne pas croire que je suis capable de rester tant de temps sans une seule goute de sang frais ( d'animal, je précise ).

Esmée avait raison, j'avais toujours quelques failles dont une qui aurait pu courir à ma perte. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire. Tuer une humaine d' à peine 22 ans. Elle ne savait pas le risque qu'elle encourait à me séduire comme cela. Elle pourrait mourir comme elle avait failli tantôt alors qu'elle tentait encore une approche. De toute évidence, elle aimait le danger. Un peu comme Bella qui s'était jetée de cette falaise et qui s'était amourachée d'Edward, un vampire qui détestait plus que tout d'être ce qu'il était.

Mon GSM vibra dans la poche de mon pantalon. Mais étant en pleine consultation, j'étais dans l'incapacité de décrocher. J'essayais par tous les moyens de rester serein mais c'était mission impossible. Cet appel me torturerait pendant toute la journée. Ne pas savoir qui m'avait appelé avant d'être sorti de ce bâtiment était le pire des châtiments.

Ma patiente me regardait étrangement. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas lire dans les pensées comme notre cher Edward. Je tentais de me rattraper en lui souriant. Dieu merci, j'étais un vampire, grâce à cela, je fus capable de la faire sourire différemment. Pour une fois, j'étais heureux d'être l'horrible créature que j'était. Sa fille ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle avait des yeux bleus azurs tellement intenses alors qu'elle avait des yeux bruns. Ce qui n'était normalement pas possible car le brun l'emportait sur le bleu. Le visage non plus, la jeune femme avait les traits fins tandis que ma patiente n'avait pas cet atout.

Le soleil ne brillait pas. Cette morose habitude me pesait un peu. Peut-être qu'un petit voyage à Londres. Non pas, Londres, pas assez de soleil. Mais pourquoi penser à ça, puisque de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas me montrer quand le temps était favorable aux activités humaines. J'étais une sorte de malade permanent. C'était horrible pour un médecin de se dire malade permanent.

La journée passa lentement. Lentement. Très lentement. Ce qui était très rare car d'habitude, je trouvais mon métier exaltant. Si je pouvais revoir le visage paisible de Bella sourire. Juste une fois. J'aimais tellement son sourire. Surtout quand elle me souriait avec ses yeux marrons qui fixaient les miens. Je rêvais de sa voix qui chantonnait chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Elle était naturellement belle sans une seule touche de maquillage.

Une autre cause du dégout de Rosalie à son égard. Stupide raison n'est-ce pas. Sauf pour ma chère fille. Elle me manquait aussi terriblement. Son dévouement à la famille était indescriptible. Elle chérissait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la famille. Un simple objet pouvait la faire sourire. Mais un sourire différent des autres, un nostalgique. Si elle le pouvait, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais c'était impossible. Comme son rêve d'avoir des enfants. J'étais profondément désolé pour ça.

Bella, Bella s'était le seul prénom qui me venait à l'esprit malgré moi. Je me sentais obligé de la protéger contre le monde entier. Vous devez me prendre pour un fou mais c'est ma vérité. J'avais peur. Vous n'imaginiez pas ma peur quand Jasper l'avait attaquée ! J'étais terrifié pour elle. Le seul fait de la savoir en danger me mettait dans tous mes états.

La fin de la journée fut sonné pour moi à 20 heures. Je me dirigeai vers le parking où se trouvait ma place privée. Oui, j'étais revenue depuis peu et j'avais de nouveau mon emplacement personnel. Une fois dans ma voiture, je sortis mon GSM et lus " Un appel manqué : Charlie Swan " . Cela faisait 1 mois que je n'étais plus passé chez eux. Que se passait-il ?

Je préférai aller directement à la résidence Swan pour savoir le problème. Je pris la direction de cette maison . La voiture de Charlie était garée, comme d'habitude, devant la maison. Tout semblait normal à part une chose, il n'y avait pas l'habituel silence de mort. Des sanglots perçaient ce silence. Je sonnais avec une appréhension à la porte. Charlie m'ouvrit et se pétrifia.

- Carlisle ? Entre, entre, Bella est très mal.

J'entrai d'un pas rapide à l'intérieur dans le hall. Mon hôte m'amena dans le salon. La pièce sentait le renfermé à croire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait le ménage depuis 1 siècle - et je savais de quoi je parlais .

- Elle est très mal, elle pleure sans arrêt. Ma fille dit que sa vie ne lui sert plus à rien et part dans une autre dépression, je crois. Je vous en supplie, aidez-la, j'ai tout tenté ! Sans vous, elle se perd ! Montrez-lui le bon chemin.  
- Où est-elle ? demandais-je un peu autoritaire.

Il me désigna l'étage d'un geste du menton. Je montai seul l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ma petite protégée. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit. Bella avait un visage dénué de n'importe quelle expression à présent. Mais on voyait très bien qu'elle venait de s'arrêter de pleurer. Son regard vide était posé sur moi. On aurait dit qu'elle portait un masque. C'était à la fois terrifiant et fascinant. Une musique passait : " _There You'll be_". Magnifique chansons, je devais dire. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, elle venait du film "_ Pearl Harbor_" . J'avais toujours trouvé l'introduction impressionnante.

Ma protégée se leva difficilement toujours en me regardant. Je la trouvais étrangement pâle et fragile. Pâle car on pouvait à la limite voir en transparence de sa peau et fragile car elle était effroyablement maigre. Bella fit le tour de la pièce, regarda dehors et se retourna lentement. Je voyais quelques larmes discrètes couler sur ses joues de porcelaine. Elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. Je fermai la porte derrière moi. Elle s'avança vers moi. Ses yeux semblaient ne plus arriver à contenir toute leur tristesse. J'étais bouleversé de la voir comme ça. La jeune femme sombra en pleurs accrochée à ma veste. Je l'enlaçait pour la réconforter.

- J'ai peur, Carlisle, murmura-t-elle. J'ai peur de tout. Je suis tellement insignifiante. Je me sens inutile. J'ai peur que personne n'ait plus jamais besoin de moi.  
- Bella, tu es tout sauf insignifiante et inutile, dis-je en lui soulevant le visage par le menton. Je peux te l'assurer. Si tu savais toutes les personnes qui ont besoin de ta présence pour être sereines et posées.

Moi, pensais-je, amèrement malgré tout. J'avais besoin d'elle. Son sourire, sa personnalité, ses yeux posés sur moi, sa voix, elle tout simplement...


	6. Serastu là ?

_Arrêt temporaire du Flashback ( Histoire ) _

- Carlisle ?, s'écria Rosalie. Sors de tes rêveries !  
- Oh désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Trop de souvenirs.

Rosalie fit quelques pas dans cette pitoyable ruelle qui sentait affreusement le poisson pourri. Londres s'éveillait peu à peu. Les jeunes enfants allaient bientôt se lever pour partir de leurs petits nids pour l'école. C'était à peu près la même chose pour les adultes quand on y pense. Sauf que nos chers bambins avaient une vision beaucoup plus simple du monde froid et dur que leurs parents affrontaient tous les jours et ce, jusqu'à la fin de leurs existences. Voilà à quoi se résumait leurs vies. C'était triste à dire mais vrai.

La fameuse chanson de Bella lui restait dans l'esprit. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Il me sentait porter par cette mélodie. Il pouvait à la limite entendre sa protégée la chanter. La ruelle, sa fille, sa veste posée à ses pieds, tout avait disparu, je ne voyais qu'elle dans sa robe rouge sang. Une robe à bustier avec un nœud au niveau de sa hanche droite.

- Tu m'exaspères, souffla sa fille adoptive. Tu étais tellement vif et sur de toi avant et maintenant regarde-toi, on dirait un homme à la rue qui a tout perdu !  
- J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais mis tant de temps à construire, Rosalie : une famille unie.

Le bel homme se leva d'un bond remarquablement gracieux et regarda le soleil se lever. Des couleurs chaudes envahirent le ciel. Il supplia le temps de s'arrêter pour me laisser contempler ce spectacle encore plus longtemps. Sans succès.

Et puis que signifiait encore le mot " bonheur " pour lui, rien ! Il se refusait toute forme de joie depuis qu'il avait quitté sa belle.

Il ferma les yeux pour la voir. Carlisle la voyait virevolter avec lui pendant une valse autrichienne. Les plus belles musiques de danse pour cet homme d'un autre âge. Il était tout simplement très romantique. Un sourire se dessina ses lèvres.

Soudain, un bruit étrange. Une sorte de murmure très discret que seul un vampire peut entendre. Les deux voix lui étaient familière. Il ouvrit les yeux et une Alice resplendissante lui apparut en pleine conversation avec son autre fille.

- Carlisle, s'écria-t-elle. Si tu savais comme tu nous manques ! C'est effroyablement triste cette rue.  
- Si on peut appeler ça comme ça, grogna la femme d'Emmett.  
- Rosalie !,s'indigna sa soeur, tu ne devrais pas avoir de tels propos !

Il s'approcha à pas lent d'elle pour la saluer dans bref geste de la tête. Elle le regarda avec peine.

- Carlisle, commença Alice, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi ... La mauvaise, c'est ... Que je suis là pour t'ennuyer et t'écouter. La bonne, c'est que Bella va bien ainsi que ta fille : Léa Cullen.

Il releva la tête et sourit. Carlisle prit sa fille adoptive dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs. Il ne savait quoi tant il était heureux. Le jeune père la reposa par terre .

- Quand pourrais-je la voir ?  
- Quand tu auras terminé de raconter votre histoire, dit Alice avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Comme Bella le stipule dans sa lettre mon cher père.  
- Quelle lettre ?

Alice, toute sautillante, lui donna la lettre et se recula pour continuer à converser avec sa radieuse soeur.

_" Cher Carlisle,  
Quel commence solennel tu ne trouves pas ? Mais je ne trouvais pas une autre façon de t'écrire.  
Léa, ta fille, est née le 20 décembre alors que tu n'étais pas là ... Rosalie est partie te chercher et voulant connaitre toute notre aventure, elle te demandera de la lui raconter. Raconte-lui jusqu'à la fin ainsi qu'à Alice et puis seulement revient. Ne prends pas ça comme un blâme, je t'en supplie. Elles veulent tellement savoir que je préfère qu'Edward n'entende pas tout de ta bouche. Ta fille te ressemble énormément , tu le verras en rentrant.  
Je t'aime Carlisle, plus que tout, je peux te l'assurer. Ta présence me manque tant. Prends soin de toi, mon amour._

_Bella Cullen, ta Bella Cullen"_

Une pétale de rose accompagnait son message. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là en chair et en os devant lui. Mais juste le fait de sentir son odeur le rendait heureux. L'idée qu'elle lui avait écrit une lettre était très parlante pour son esprit. Elle l'aimait toujours comme elle l'avait dit.

- Carlisle, si tu continues à penser aussi souvent, tu seras jamais là. Tu peux en être sûr. Et je ne suis pas sûre non plus que Bella soit contente de te voir arriver 100 ans plus tard, murmura Rosalie.  
- Ce serait dommage, renchérit Alice, un si beau couple ... Avec un si bel avenir devant lui.  
- Tu n'avais pas déjà dit ça pour Edward et elle ?, lâcha sa soeur.

_Reprise du Flashback ( Histoire ) _

La respiration de Bella était saccadée. Très saccadée. Etait-ce de ma faute ? Je n'osais pas lui poser la question. Elle était allongée contre moi dans son lit. J'avais fait semblant de sortir pour faire croire à Charlie que j'étais parti pour revenir par la fenêtre. Stupide tactique me diriez-vous mais elle suffisait à tromper un humain.

Ils étaient tous seulement des humains et moi, un vampire. Bella était une simple mortelle qui risquait sa vie dès qu'elle sortait de chez elle alors que moi, les seuls que j'avais réellement à craindre, c'étaient les Volturis.

Aro, en particulier. Lui, qui avait le pouvoir sur nous. Ce vampire qui se vantait de toutes ces conquêtes. Surtout des humaines, qu'il tuaient par la suite ou alors, il les transformait pour continuer son jeux avec. Je détestais cet aspect de sa personnalité pourtant si cultivée.

Je regardais à mon tour par la fenêtre. Une magnifique pleine lune régnait sur le Ciel comme le soir où ma protégée avait sauté de cette falaise.

Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée de repenser à cela ? Peut importait la réponse. Seule la lune était une bon souvenir pour moi ...


	7. Pendant ce temps, loin de là Bella

Léa gazouillait dans mes bras. Elle avait le sourire de Carlisle. Emmett et Jasper se démenaient pour tenter d'amener Edward près d'elle. Juste pour un regard. Cependant, il refusait avec énergie. Chaque grognements de celui-ci faisait peur à ma fille. A moi aussi en passant.

J'étais une jeune vampire depuis plus de 8 heures. Etonnant vous ne trouvez pas ? Ma transformation n'avait duré que 2 heures et je résistais particulièrement au sang humain. Jasper me trouvait surprenante à cause de ça. Je défiais toutes les lois établies depuis la nuit de temps. Emmett se plaisait à me défier . Malheureusement pour lui, je gagnais à chaque fois. Grâce à cela, Jasper se remplissait les poches.

Mais, au fond de moi, il y avait un vide. Un trou béant qui ne se refermerait que quand il reviendrait au près de moi après avoir relater tous ce qui nous était arrivés. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward entende tout par Carlisle. Il en serait blessé et offusqué. Il valait mieux que certaines choses restent secrètes. Ou du moins, qu'elles ne soient pas révélées à voix hautes.

- Bella, je crois que nous avons de la visite, murmura Edward. Et pas celle que tu aimerai tant, je peux te l'assurer...

Je montai les escaliers à ma nouvelle vitesse et déposai Léa dans la chambre de Carlisle. Son odeur y était toujours. Une partie de son dressing aussi. L'autre était en Alaska. Je couchai notre fille sur le lit et descendit comme si tout était normal. Sauf que rien ne l'était ...

Un vampire était parmi nous. Et celui-là, je le détestais par-dessus tout. Rien ne pouvait effacer la haine que je ressentais pour cet homme. Peut importait le fait que je lui devais le respect, je ne mâchais pas mes mots avec lui.

- Oh, que nous vaut cette surprise, commençais-je avec beaucoup d'ironie, nous avons fait quelque chose qui vous déplaise ? Dites-le nous pour que je puisse recommencer ! Ou si vos chiens de poche le permettent, je vous tuerai maintenant !

Je m'approchais de cet homme-vampire et lui lançai un sourire narquois.

- Tu es contente de me voir, je présume, soupira Aro en me prenant la main, pour, je suppose, vérifier si en étant vampire, il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées. Mais vu son expression, cela n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Emmett et Jasper se rapprochèrent de moi et Edward se plaça près de l'escalier. Aro ne bougea pas et continua de m'observer. Il était élégamment habillé à son habitude. Un magnifique costume noir mettait en valeur ses yeux terrifiants.

- Même en étant vampire, ma chère, vous avez gardé votre sentiment envers moi.  
- N'est-ce pas normal après que ce vous avez osé failli faire ? Je vous détesterai pour l'éternité, croyez moi !

Edward, ayant certainement lu dans les pensées d'Aro, se précipita sur lui. Manque de chance, le chef des Volturis fut plus rapide que lui et le plaqua au sol avec facilité. Une facilité déconcertante, je dois avouer. Cette scène était particulièrement étrange comme si elle était peinte sur un tableau. Jasper calma le jeux avec son si utile pouvoir. Son frère, lui, tentait de parier avec sur Edward ou Aro.

- Edward, commence le leader du clan royal, ce serait une très mauvaise idée de te battre contre moi. Demande à Carlisle, si tu as un doute , je suis sûr qu'il te répondra sur cette question particulièrement pertinente. Ah mais, tu refuses de lui parler. Parce qu'il a volé le coeur de Bella. Très intéressant. Et aussi, à cause de leur fille...

Aro lâcha le vampire et se dirigea vers moi sans un bruit. Le détestable mort-vivant me prit, une fois de plus, les mains et les serra. Il m'attira, à force, à lui. J'étais collée à lui. Mon ancien amoureux grogna bruyamment et le chef se tourna vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous l'aimez toujours qu'elle vous appartient, mon cher, persiffla-t-il avec arrogance.

Il se retourna sur moi, je priai pour qu'un événement l'oblige à me lâcher. Mais rien n'y fut. Son regard si intense scrutait mes moindres mouvements. J'étais terrifiée de le voir aussi près de moi.

- Isabella, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais une fille et encore moins que c'était ce très cher Carlisle le père.  
- Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, Aro, murmurais-je.

J'aurai voulu le frapper pour qu'il cesse de me regarder de cette façon. Mais mes deux mains étaient emprisonnées par les siennes. J'étais toujours contre son torse et la peur m'envahissait de plus en plus. Je revoyais les images de Volterra dans ma tête. Elles accaparaient mon esprit. J'entendais et je voyais toutes ces scènes en boucle. Carlisle arrivait enfin et me sauvait. Son attitude avait étonné celui qui était à présent contre moi. Mais il ne venait pas de les images qui passaient dans ma tête, j'étais livrée à mon propre sort avec ce vampire dans son entre.

Soudain, plus rien, le trou noir. Je m'écroulai à terre d'un coup et Edward courut pour m'aider mais le leader des Volturi le repoussa d'une main et m'aida à me relever. Il planta ses yeux dans les miens.

- Je désirais voir ta fille, lâcha Aro.  
- Jamais, grognais-je malgré mon manque de force.

Jane était déjà montée et avait pris Léa dans ses bras. Ma fille ne se débattait pas. Aro s'avança vers elle et l'observa longuement ... Trop longtemps à mon goût.

- Quelle charmante enfant, s'exclama-t-il. Elle est si ... si étonnante et radieuse ! Regardez les yeux bleus clairs qu'elle a !  
- Ils viennent de ma famille, je pense, dis-je. Nous avons beaucoup de personnes avec de pareils yeux. Elle a les cheveux blonds de Carlisle mais elle a mes ondulations.  
- C'est vrai, remarqua Aro. A présent, nous devons partir, mais avant, j'aimerais parler à Bella en privée, n'est-ce pas Edward.

J'acquiesçait, je me devais de lui suivre. Il demanda à ses gardes de veiller à ce qu'ils restent ici sans faire d'histoire. Il m'emmena sur le devant de la maison.

- Je pourrai vous faire tuer, commença-t-il gravement, tu étais humaine et ils t'ont révélé notre secret. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous n'allez pas recommencer ? Et puis, votre fille peut être considérée comme un nouveau-né, et tu sais ce qui arrive aux nouveaux-nés.

- Mais, continua Aro, je veux bien accepter de fermer les yeux sur ceci à une condition, ma chère. Une seule et unique condition.

Le leadeur se rapprocha de moi m'obligeant à être contre son torse. J'avais peur de cette condition.

- Quelle est-elle ?  
- Goûter à ce que Edward n'a pas eu la force de faire et à ce que Carlisle m'a empêché de faire la dernière fois que nous nous rencontré.  
- NON ! Je refuse ! Je n'en ai pas la force ! J'ai peur de vous ! Depuis que nous nous somme vus, j'ai eu peur de chaque homme sur Terre et Carlisle a réussi à me faire comprendre que tous n'étaient pas comme vous ! S'il vous plaît, je vous en supplie pas ça.  
- Il me suffit d'un geste et votre si précieux Carlisle meurt dans l'heure.

Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, un vampire pleura et c'était moi. Des larmes de sang perlèrent sur mes joues. Cependant, je ne sanglotais pas, je ne faisais que pleurer. Aro était étonné de ce qu'il voyait mais il se reprit vite.

- Je vous en supplie, Aro. Pas ça. Ne le tuez pas.  
- Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire dans ce cas, Isabella ...


	8. Changements

**É**tait-ce réellement une bonne idée ? Je n'en savais rien mais je devais le sauver, je devais nous sauver. Allais-je faire la pire chose de ma vie ? Moi, jeune vampire et jeune maman que j'étais, je devrais m'offrir à cet homme que je détestais plus que tout !

Je devais le faire pour ma famille, pour Carlisle, pour Léa, pour Alice et tous les autres. J'essayais par tous les moyens de me persuader que ce que j'allais faire était bien, sans y arriver de toute évidence.

J'étais prisonnière dans la gigantesque demeure des Volturi avec 2heures pour me décider. Plus d'une heure était passée à mon plus grand désespoir. Aro venait de temps à autre vérifier que j'étais toujours là car, avec le peu de bruit que je faisais, il pouvait aisément croire que j'avais trouvé une façon de m'échapper. Comme si c'était possible de s'échapper de cet enfer ! Il n'y avait aucune issue possible !

Si le Paradis existait vraiment, j'aurais aimé qu'il m'emmène maintenant. Léa serait en sécurité avec Carlisle. Il était la sécurité même. L'amour que je portais à l'homme qui m'avait aidée à remonter la pente était incomparable à celui que je portais à Edward. Je l'avais aimé mais, pas autant que le père de ma fille. Je m'en rendais compte de plus en plus à présent.

Aucune échappatoire ne semblait pourvoir me sauver. Dieu que mon bonheur avait été de courte durée : mon plus grand amour était parti pour me protéger d'Edward qui ne pouvait nous souffrir ensemble et Aro me demandait une chose horrible .J'étais condamnée au malheur.

Je me regardais dans l'immense glace qui ornait la salle où l'on m'avait enfermée. Elle reflétait une ravissante jeune femme dont la beauté égalait presque celle de Rosalie. Un teint pâle, des longs cheveux bruns ondulés, une grâce et une posture inhumaine mais malheureusement d'effrayants yeux rouges vifs.

J'entendais encore Carlisle hurler à Aro de me lâcher. La dernière fois, il avait été là pour me protéger mais cette fois, j'étais seule contre lui. J'allais devoir jouer de ruses pour gagner du temps.

Aro entra dans un fracas assourdissant. Son sourire me terrifia. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel sourire, c'était celui d'une victoire gagnée d'avance. Le pire de tous. Je le voyais s'avancer dans le miroir. Je n'osais pas lui faire face. Je détournais mon regard pour ne plus du tout le voir. J'entendais pourtant ses pas sur le carrelage blanc dont la couleur ressemblait plus à du gris qu'une autre. Le grand lustre en or s'alluma sur les coups de 20 heures. J'étais piégée à présent : soit je refusais et les miens mourraient ou j'acceptais et il nous laissait vivre. Je soupirai avant de me retourner brusquement. On voyait encore les traces des larmes de sang sur mes joues. Le chef des vampires claqua des doigts et une valse (si on pouvait appeler cette musique comme ça) terrifiante retentit dans la pièce où nous nous trouvions. Elle convenait très bien avec le moment, je devais l'avouer. Il se rapprocha de moi à une vitesse humaine. Son costume, toujours noir, était toujours aussi soigné. Aro avait tout organisé, la musique, l'endroit et même nos tenues. Jane m'avait obligée à enfiler une robe rouge sang à bustier. Elle était longue et sans bretelles. Comme dans les dessins animés Disney.

- Avez-vous pris une décision, Isabella ?  
- Oui, murmurais-je lasse de cette même question posée plusieurs fois auparavant.

Je regardais cet homme tourner autour de moi tel un vautour. La musique semblait avoir été conçue pour ce moment. Sa voix sonnait comme un éclair tranchant le ciel par temps d'orage. Celle de Carlisle, en revanche, sonnait comme une mélodie délicate. Je fermais les yeux pour oublier, ne serait-ce que pour un court moment, la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Je pensais à une forêt enneigée. Le froid de la neige et le calme de la forêt étaient si reposant. Puis une fille de 15 ans approximativement m'apparut. Elle avait une allure féline qui lui donnait un charme terrifiant. La jeune femme avait de magnifiques yeux en amande, le teint mat, les cheveux bruns avec de resplendissants reflets roux. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés sans vraiment l'être. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et d'un rose inhumain. « Qui êtes-vous ? », demandais-je. Elle s'approcha de moi avec une allure de lionne et me sourit. « N'avez-vous réellement aucune idée de qui je suis ? ». Je secouai la tête en signe de non. Elle rit mais ce rire ne m'était pas inconnu. « Je suis la fille que tu aurais pu avoir avec Jacob »

- Bella ?, s'enquit Aro, Où êtes-vous donc ? Vous semblez si loin dans vos pensées que je ne peux déceler.  
- Désolée, Aro. Je ... Je ... Ca n'a pas d'importance.  
- Qu'avez-vous choisi, ma chère ?

Je contournai la grande table touchant du bout des doigts le bois verni. Mes talons-aiguilles rompaient le silence à chacun de mes pas. Alice aurait pris une photo de moi comme ça si elle avait été là. Qu'elle ignorante, j'étais franchement, comme pourrais-je gagner du temps face à lui ! C'était mission impossible. Il le décèlerait aussi vite que Carlisle avec la maladie. Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux afin de légèrement les ébouriffer.

Aro ne bougea pas mais m'observa avec une étrange attention. C'était ahurissant la façon dont il pouvait rester comme cela. Je faisais tout pour éviter de croiser son regard. Il semblait plus dangereux que _Damon_ (Vampires Diaries - c'est juste une comparaison, Damon n'interviendra JAMAIS dans l'histoire ) Sauf que lui, ce n'était pas avec sa beauté qu'il était redoutable, c'était sa force due à son grand âge.

Je redoutais de plus en plus le moment où il me poserait un ultimatum. Mais rien, pas un signe ne désignait cela. Son sourire s'amplifiait de minutes en minutes. A croire qu'il avait prévu que je ferait tout un manège pour éviter que tout ne se produise trop vite.

Là n'était pas la question, pensais amèrement heureuse qu'il ne puisse lire dans mes pensées comme Edward. Je voulais avoir le père de ma fille à mes côtés. Je voulais qu'il me protège, qu'il me serre dans ses bras, qu'il me dise « Je t'aime ». Je désirai tant de choses tout en sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient se réaliser pour le moment. Un miracle ne pourrait même pas me sauver de l'atrocité d'Aro. Puis dans un éclair de génie, je pensai à Alice, elle verra sûrement ce qu'il veut qu'il se passe et elle était avec Carlisle et Rosalie !

- Alice doit déjà être au courant de ce que vous manigancez ! Elle viendra bientôt m'aider avec Carlisle !, m'écriais-je d'un coup.  
- Quelle enfant dépourvue d'intelligence vous faites, Isabella. Ne pensez-vous pas que je n'y avais pas pensé avant ?

Il soupira et commença à marcher vers la porte et demande à Jane de l'ouvrir. Il revint 2 secondes plus tard avec un loup-garou à sa hauteur. J'étais décidément perdue. C'était impossible qu'il aie amené des loup-garou rien que pour l'occasion !

- J'accepte, murmurais-je résignée à mon sort.

**OoOoOoO**

Alice sautillait dans tous les sens possibles et inimaginables avant même que Carlisle ne commence vraiment à conter tous les grands événements de son histoire. Rosalie lui dit gentiment ( à sa façon ) d'arrêter rapidement avant qu'elle ne fasse un massacre.

_Flashback ( Histoire ) _

Le lendemain matin, j'étais toujours avec elle sur son lit. Je l'avais regardée dormir toute la nuit. Elle était passionnante ! Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer toutes les sensations que cela faisait d'être si proche d'une humaine si fragile et je désirais plus que tout la protéger contre le monde entier. Surtout de mon monde. Cela m'était inconcevable qu'elle se fasse attaquer par un des nôtres. Impossible ! J'allais peut-être devenir son garde du corps à l'instar des grandes stars qui n'osent plus sortir de chez elles. C'était hilarant de les voir terrifiées à l'idée de mettre un pied dehors sans une personne pour les protéger.

Elle bougea lentement contre mon torse de marbre et sourit avec une sorte de malice très charmante. Mais en un éclair, il disparut.

- Carlisle, j'ai peur que vous ne soyez pas là près de moi. J'ai peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un doux rêve auquel je mettrai fin quand j'ouvrirai les yeux. J'ai peur de les ouvrir et de voir que vous n'êtes pas là. Que vous n'avez jamais été là.  
- Je suis là, murmurais-je, Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Pour toujours, je te le promets.  
- Mais ...  
- Il n'y aura jamais de mais quand il s'agira de toi. Bella, crois-moi, je suis là, ouvre les yeux.

Elle hésita un long moment. Je voyais sa peur sur son visage marqué par la fatigue de tant de nuits blanches à pleurer Edward. Finalement, elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Ma protégée poussa un soupir de soulagement en me voyant.

J'entendis les pas de Charlie dans les escaliers. Je regardai la porte et ensuite Bella qui m'observait attentivement.

- Charlie, dis-je avant de partir à une vitesse vampirique de son lit.

Elle ne vit pas partir et 30 secondes plus tard, son père entrait dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer qu'il allait au travail et que l'école avait demandé son retour aujourd'hui. Je souris, condamnée à aller à l'école pour le reste de ses 18 ans minimum.

Je toquais à la porte de la résidence Swan et je perçus le bruit du dévalement des escaliers que le père venait de faire avec une légèreté comparable à celle d'un éléphant. Toujours aussi délicatement, il ouvrit la porte tel un ouragan se déchainant sur un arbre centenaire.

- Carlisle !, s'exclama-t-il avec un large sourire. Bella va beaucoup mieux, merci beaucoup. J'aurai aimé vous accueillir mais je dois partir travailler.  
- Oh, c'est dommage, j'aurai vraiment aimé lui parler, dis-je en jouant la comédie en répondant à son sourire.

Il me fit signe d'approcher et murmura – si on pouvait appeler ça murmurer car la délicatesse ne semblait pas être son fort :

- J'aimerai que vous la conduisiez à l'école si cela ne vous dérange pas trop. J'ai quelques appréhensions par rapport au fait qu'elle reprenne le volant. De plus, vous pourrez aisément lui parler. Et d'ailleurs, de quoi voulez-vous lui parler ?  
- Son état d'esprit. La communication est le meilleur moyen, répondis-je sûr de moi.  
- Très bien. Je dois vous laisser. Euh ... Comment êtes vous venu ? Je ne vois pas votre voiture.  
- Elle est plus loin, j'avais envie de me dégourdir les jambes, mentis-je tout en sachant qu'elle était en réalité devant ma maison.

Il acquiesça et partit sur les chapeaux de roues en regardant l'heure qu'il était. J'entrai dans la maison et découvrit une Belle toute en beauté. Un jean slim et une chemise à carreaux à courtes manches avec une ceinture pour souligner son ventre plat. On pouvait même discerner des boucles d'oreilles bleues dont la teinte était celle de sa chemise. Elle me sourit en descendant gracieusement les escaliers avec ses Converses noires.

- Je me suis dit que pour revenir dans cet établissement après plus de 2 mois, il fallait marquer le coup en affichant des images positives.  
- Très juste, approuvais-je. Mais avant de partir, puisque, c'est moi qui vous emmène ... Petit déjeuner !  
- Je n'ai pas faim !, bouda-t-elle telle une enfant de 6 ans.  
- Rien à faire ! On mange tout de même !

Elle s'exécuta sans broncher en me regardant entrain de la regarder. C'était réellement un spectacle à filmer. On se serait cru à un interrogatoire ou un examen de mathématiques.

Je couru chercher la voiture et la déposai devant son enfer. Je me souvins de l'école que je fréquentais étant jeune et humain. Nous étions peu, seuls les parents riches avaient les moyens d' y envoyer leurs enfants. Moi, j'avais eu de la chance, mon père était pasteur et donc, j'avais eu facile à y entrer.

Bella semblait heureuse et triste à la fois dans la voiture mais je n'osais pas lui demander pourquoi. La différence d'époque y était pour beaucoup. Elle ouvrit la portière et me regarda une dernière fois avant de se lever.

- Je viens te chercher après les cours, n'oublie pas !, m'exclamais-je.  
- Cessez de vous inquiéter pour si peu, il m'est impossible de vous oublier, chantonna-t-elle en refermant la portière de la voiture.

Je la regardais s'éloigner, elle se retourna plusieurs fois pour me sourire. Ma vie entière avait changé depuis qu'elle avait sauté de cette falaise, je m'en rendais compte de jours en jours. A mes dépends.

**OoOoOoO**

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires =P Cela me fait très plaisir de les lire =) Je préviens tout le monde, après le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre plus longtemps car ils sont pas encore écrit ( je suis incapable d'écrire toute une histoire d'un coup )


	9. When I'm Gone 1erPVD:Bel2èmePVD:Carl

**J**'étais dans des draps de soie noire. Ils étaient magnifiques mais ils avaient été la scène d'un spectacle effroyable. Aro, allongé à mes côtés, souriait pendant que moi, je pleurais sur ses draps. Il laissait de temps à autre échapper un " Tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour ta famille ". Mais à chaque phrase, je le haïssais de plus en plus. Quand je n'étais qu'une humaine, ça avait commencé par une caresse puis un baiser et Carlisle était arrivé dans la pièce avec une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux quand il avait vu Aro. Mais cette fois, j'étais seule et vampire mais incapable de me défendre contre un vampire vieux de centaines d'année.

Je me levai et revêtis ma robe. Je me déplaçai vers la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur Voltera. La pleine lune était là comme à chacun des moments où j'avais besoin de réconfort. Seulement, d'habitude, il était là avec moi, pour moi. Ses cheveux blonds étaient mon soleil et son peau pâle, ma lune. Il était si calme et serein si parfait que tout ce qu'il entreprenait était toujours réussis.

Aro se leva et s'habilla de son habituel costume. Je détournai légèrement la tête pour ne pas lui faire face. Il resta en retrait et ne bougea plus. Je fermais les yeux pour revoir le visage du père de ma fille. Il était là tendant la main pour que je l'attrape. Son sourire me disait de venir, de le rejoindre mais je savais qu'il n'était là que parce que j'avais fermé les yeux quand je les ouvrirai, il ne cessera plus là. Et je reviendrai dans cet enfer qu'est Voltera. Je soupirai.

Le maître de ces lieux se déplaça à vitesse humaine vers la grande porte et toqua 3 coups distincts qui sonnaient comme des coups de feux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jane lui ouvrit. Elle voulu refermer la porte mais Aro tonna :

- Laisse la porte ouverte, elle est libre à présent de faire ce qu'elle veut.

Elle grogna bruyamment mais la laissa ouverte. J'ouvris les yeux, m'obligeant à quitter Carlisle et regardai encore cette fameuse lune. J'ouvrai cette immense vitre et marchais vers la sculpture d'un lion de pierre. Je m'agrippai à cette statue pour m'empêcher de tomber car même en étant vampire, mes jambes ne savaient plus me porter tant la tristesse m'envahissait.

Edward était là, en bas. Je l'entendais maudire les Volturi . Je me penchais pour l'apercevoir et le vis assis sur les marches d'une église. Nos regards se croisèrent et en 1 seconde, il était à côté de moi.

Il m'observa avec tellement de peine dans les yeux que je crus qu'il allait s'effondrer devant moi. Il m'enlaça et me serra contre lui comme si j'allais disparaître dans peu de temps. Ce qui avait beaucoup de chance de se produire car j'avais besoin d'être seule.

- Je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir quand je suis parti, murmura-t-il, mais je t'aimerais tout l'éternité. Je sais que tu l'as choisi mais je me battrai pour tu changes d'avis même si mon combat est perdu d'avance. Je ne veux que ton bonheur et si c'est lui qui peut te l'apporter, je suis prêt à effacer mes sentiments au Monde et ne les garder que pour moi.

- Je suis désolée de te faire endurer ça, Edward mais je crois, qu'au fond de moi, j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour lui. Dès notre premier regard à l'hôpital. Dès que j'ai entendu le son de voix me murmurer qu'il serait toujours là pour moi... Edward, pardonne-moi ...

Je sautais dans le vide et atterris sans aucun problème sur la terre ferme. Je jetai un dernier regard à mon ex-amoureux dont le regard vide se perdait sur la statue et m'en allais dans la ville déserte.

Je déambulais dans les ruelles les plus sombres sans chercher à savoir où j'étais et ce que je faisais. Chaque pas que je faisais, je m'éloignais un peu plus de la raison. Je levai les yeux pour observer le ciel étoilé. Aucun nuage ne faisait barrage à ma contemplation.  
Volterra était déjà loin derrière moi. J'étais déjà en pleine campagne italienne, à quelques kilomètres de la frontière française. Je souris et m'assis dans un champs de lavande. L'odeur me donnait le tournis. Elle était si intense comme la force d'un ouragan sur une pauvre petit maison isolée.

Il devait être approximativement 2heure du matin quand je me décidai à rendre une visite anonyme à Carlisle qui n'était pas si loin de moi. Quelques centaines de kilomètres et une mer et j'y étais.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'avais rejoint Londres pour le voir pendant quelques brèves secondes pendant lesquelles je passerai près de lui. Quelques secondes qui avaient une importance capitale pour moi.

Londres, ville sombre et intrigante, dans laquelle se trouvait Alice, Rosalie et Carlisle que je devais trouver avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. Je me référais à son odeur pour le repérer. Mais la brume brouillait mon odorat. Cela m'énervait au plus haut point !

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai un grosse bouffée d'air. Je le sentais. Il n'était plus très loin. Au détour d'une ruelle plus sombre que les autres, je découvris un petit clan de personne étrangement pâle : c'était lui.

Je le regardai tout en avançant vers lui mais je savais que je continuerai mon chemin tant je ne me sens plus capable de le regarder dans les yeux après ce qu'il s'était passé. Je ralentis quand je fus à deux mètres d'eux. Rosalie et Alice me dévisagèrent. Carlisle, lui, resta de marbre , mais quand je fus passée, se retourna brusquement. 

OoOoOoO

L'homme aux yeux d'or ne put s'empêcher d'observer la jeune femme qui était passée près lui pendant qu' elle s'éloignait à pas lents. Il se sentait irrévocablement attiré par elle et trouvait cette situation plutôt étrange. Il ferma ses yeux quelques secondes pour humer l'air humide du Vieux Londres et décela une fragrance familière. Sur les pavés de pierre, il entendait les claquements des talons de la jeune inconnue. Jeune, il en était sûr ! Mais pourquoi, ça, il n'en savait rien. Peut-être qu'il préférait ne pas le savoir en fait. Les deux autres jeunes femmes se toisèrent avec le même regard qui en disait long sur la personne qui venait de passer tel un fantôme.

Le regard vide, notre héro se tourna lentement vers ses filles adoptives sans un seul mot. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de reprendre un visage humain et surtout, pour repenser à cette scène. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup comme si un choc électrique l'y avait obligé.

- Les jours passaient lentement quand j'étais loin d'elle ...

_Flashback ( Histoire ) _

... Chaque seconde semblait durer des années. J'arrivais, à mes dépends, à une conclusion terrifiante et qui s'affirmait de jours en jours. Mais je la faisait taire. Je me devais de la faire taire pour le bien de ma famille, en fin, de ce qu'il en restait : Edward n'était pas revenu depuis des mois, Rosalie et Emmett partaient souvent plusieurs jours en voyage, Alice et Jasper, eux restaient avec Esmé et moi. Nous n'étions plus que quatre alors qu'avant, nous étions 7, bientôt 8.

Toutes les choses qu'elle avait dit prenait sens ( All the things she said ^^ ). Ma femme avait raison : notre famille se détruisait à vue d'œil, tout comme notre couple. En effet, nos désaccords se multipliaient et nos chemins s'éloignaient. Le seul moment où nous étions ensemble, c'étaient pour aller chasser. Le reste du temps, je me cloitrai dans mon bureau lisant tous les livres de sciences qu'il y avait et elle, elle s'essayait à la cuisine humaine. N'était-ce pas pitoyable ? Une famille qui n'en n'était plus une se laissant détruire de l'intérieur. Etait-ce une bonne solution d'ignorer nos problèmes ? Maintenant quand j'y repense, oui, il nous était impossible de continuer comme ça mais personne n'osait dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

J'étais parti depuis plus de 5 mois. 5mois sans une seule nouvelle de Bella. 5 mois loin de ma vraie maison. 5 mois loin de mon hôpital. 5 mois loin de tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. C'était devenu insupportable. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma famille, je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Ma vie, aussi minable, était-elle, la conclusion était toujours la même : Quand j'étais loin de Bella, ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens ...


End file.
